Dissolution parameters of a solid product into a liquid solution, such as a liquid detergent used for cleaning and sanitizing, change based on the operating parameters of and inputs to the dissolution process. Spraying liquid onto a solid product to dissolve it into a liquid solution is one technique. With this technique, the operating parameters change in part based on characteristics within the dispenser, such as the distance between the solid product and the spray nozzle and the change in the pressure and temperature of the liquid being sprayed onto the solid product. Changes in a nozzle's flow rate, spray pattern, spray angle, and nozzle flow can also affect operating parameters, thereby affecting the chemistry, effectiveness, and efficiency of the concentration of the resulting liquid solution. In addition, dissolution of a solid product by spraying generally requires additional space within the dispenser for the nozzles spray pattern to develop and the basin to collect the dissolved product, which results in a larger dispenser.
Spraying the liquid onto the solid product chemistry may not be ideal. The liquid temperature may vary, which will produce varying concentrations of the solution formed between the chemistry and the liquid. In addition, spraying the liquid may not provide uniform erosion, as the water contacts the chemistry in a non-uniform manner. This could create uncertainties in the system, as it will not be clear when or how often the product needs to be replaced, or what the concentration of the produced solution is.
Using a turbulent pool or pool-like liquid source may be used to combat some of the issues. However, similar to spraying, changes in characteristics of the liquid or environment may still affect the concentration and erosion rate of the product chemistry. For example, the temperature of the liquid and flow characteristics of the liquid in contact with the solid product are but a few of the parameters that may affect the concentration of the solution and/or the erosion rate of the product.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a method and apparatus for adjusting the flow characteristics of the liquid in contact with a solid product chemistry to account for changes in the characteristics of the liquid and/or product to obtain and maintain a desired concentration, as well as to provide for a more uniform erosion of the product.